


TOMTORD SIN (18+ even tho I'm not 18)

by orphan_account



Category: Eddsworld
Genre: Kinky, M/M, REALLYBAD, TordDom, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 14:26:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11853462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You want sum fuk





	TOMTORD SIN (18+ even tho I'm not 18)

**Author's Note:**

> Practice for TOMTORD FICCU
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO THIS IS REALLY REALLT SINFUL ALSO SOME ANGST
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO K WROTE THIS! (Not the owner of this acc.)

Mkay bro here we go smut scene practice for New Life AU------WARNING RATED R FOR OLD EYES ONLY

 

"Tord?" A whisper sounded from across the bedroom. "Are you awake?" Tom heard a groan as Tord shifted around to face Tom's bed. The two were sharing a room ever since Tord moved in. Tom didn't mind but he could tell Tord was annoyed tonight. "I am now, what do you want?" Tord asked crossly. Tom winced. "I-I can't sleep, that's all." Tord sighed and approached Tom on the other side of the room. He climbed in bed next to Tom and let out a content sigh. "Thanks Tord." Tord hummed in response. "Goodnight Tord." A pause. "Goodnight Tom."

HOURS LATER...(1:23 am)

Tom felt a nudge and jumped. "Relax baby, it's just me." Tord reassured him. Tom was just settling down again when he felt cold hands run up his torso. Tom shuddered and grew aroused. "Tord?" He mumbled. "Shh baby it's okay." Tord continued to explore Tom's body, making Tom shiver at his touch. "Tord," Tom gasped. Tord put a finger over Tom's lips and kissed him. He kissed down his jawline and neck, occasionally biting Tom's soft flesh. Tom let out a moan and covered his mouth, trying not to make sounds. Tord removed his hand and smirked. "Be as loud as you want. No one will know." Tom nodded and turned his head, exposing his neck again. Tord bit into it and licked the spot Tom seemed to favor. Once he for sure found Tom's sweet spot he bit harder, causing Tom to moan louder. Tord pulled off his own hoodie to reveal his exposed skin. He tugged at Tom's but was stopped. "Tord , wait-" Tord grunted and grabbed Tom's waist, forcing him upwards and the hoodie over his head. He looked up to see tears beading up at the corners of Tom's eyes. "What's wrong baby, did I go too far? Because I can stop-" He was cut off by Tom shoving his arms at Tord. Tord looked down to see cuts, new and old, decorating Tom's arms and wrists. "Tom..." Tears spilled down Tom's face. "I-I'm sorry Tord.." Tord's pulse was racing with worry. He just kissed Tom and proceeded to lick the tears off of Tom's face. Tom could feel Tord's hot breath in his ear. "It's fine. You're safe with me." Tord whispered and he kissed Tom's chest. Then his stomach. He stopped at his pants and glanced up with a questioning state. "May I?" He asked suductively. Tom swallowed and nodded. Tord smiled and slowly pulled off Tom's pants, leaving him in just his boxers. He removed his own and crawled on top of Tom. He kissed him, this time more heated. Tom's lips parted to let Tord slip his tongue inside. Once Tord was finished exploring Tom's mouth, he pulled away, licking the saliva off of his lips. Tord stuck two of his fingers down Tom's boxers. "Tord, stop teasing." Tord chuckled and ripped them right off. He then took off his own and marveled at how large Tom was already. Tom gasped as Tord grabbed his length and started rubbing it. Slow at first but picking up the pace. "T-Tord...faster.." Tom moaned, panting. "What's the magic word?" Tord teased. "F-fuck you." Tord laughed. "Good boy." An just as Tom requested, Tord rubbed his member faster. "Ah!" Tom moaned out. "Fuck, right there T-Tord...harder...OooOh!" Tom's moans fueled Tord, as he continued to rub his dick, going harder and harder each time Tom make a sound. Tom was about to reach his climax when Tord stopped. "Tord!" Tom whined, pissed off. "Mmm sorry baby. I need my fun too!" Tord kissed Tom's nose and flipped underneath him. "Suck." He demanded. Tom did, surprised. "Ooh Tom!" Tord moaned. "Faster!" Tom swirled his tongue around Tord's growing member. Tord let out more moans as Tom bobbed his head up and down. "TOM!" Tord half-yelled. "I'm about to-" He moaned as he came all over Tom. Tom licked it up and frowned. "What about me?" He pouted. "Oh right." Tord said, out if breath. "Do you want it in you?" He asked. "Y-yes, as hard as you can too." He admitted, flushing a deep red color. "Okay. Turn around." Tom did as he was told and turned around. Tord lined himself up with Tom's entrance and licked two of his fingers. He shoved them inside Tom and swirled them around, loosening his hole. "Ready?" Tord asked. Tom grunted out a yes and Tord slid his dick inside him. Tom moaned and began panting. Tord sped up and started thrusting in and out of Tom. Tom moaned louder as Tord trusted harder. As a bonus, Tord also stated to jack Tom off. Because of this double pleasure, Tom found himself a moaning mess. Tord rubbed his member harder and thrusting quicker until he felt a warm liquid on his hand. He pulled out of Tom, they were both panting. They curled up next to each other, spooning. "I love you Tord," 

"I love you Tom."

The fell asleep.


End file.
